deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Scout Troopers vs Drones (Gears of War)
Hello guys, '''it's MD 33 here, bringing you yet another battle. Well, obviously... anyways, I know that I've been uploading pictures of my supposed-to-be second battle, The Keeper vs Jason Voorhees, but then this weird idea popped up in my mind, and this apparently happened. I do not know why, but I think that this battle will be my strangest/weirdest and most unorthodox one I have ever made. Because the two warriors (or warrior groups) in this battle fight in a different way! One is a group full of enormous brutish aliens, while another one is a stealthy and silent group of troopers. Oh, and in case you want to know, I moved The Keeper vs Jason Voorhees to another time, October, to be exact. So I am keeping it for Halloween. But anyways, I am very excited for this battle, and with some... good feedbacks of the previous battle (no, seriously, GSFB and Wass said something about it), this battle might gonna get a good start. Not in terms of votes though. Anyways, let's step right into the battle! '''Scout Troopers, '''a specialized class of Stormtroopers from the Galactic Empire, trained in the ways of stealth, sniping, scouting and reconnaissance, as well as marksmen, whose enemies never survive being hunted down by one, with their impressive sniping and scouting skills! ''VS'' 'Drones (Gears of War), '''the main fighting force of the nigh-unstoppable and brutal Locust Horde, born and bred for the sole reason of fighting and serving the Queen of the Horde, whose physical appearance and weapons strike fear into the hearts of even the toughest enemies! Warrior Information Scout Troopers (Star Wars) The '''Scout Troopers '''are a specialized type of soldier in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, of the Galactic Empire. They're a lightly-armored version of the main soldiers of the Empire, the Stormtroopers, and they are used in scouting and reconnaissance, spying, sniping and infantry support, as well as assassination. They're regarded as the finest snipers in service of the Empire. Although they're effective, they're constantly put into the line of rivalry with their main infantry counterpart, the Stormtroopers. In the Star Wars movies, they debuted in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, where they were stationed in Endor. Although so, Episode VI was the only movie they debuted in. However, their predecessors, the clone scout troopers, appear in Episode III. They're also alternatively known as "Biker Scouts", due to their usage of the 74-Z speeder bike. Due to their superior skills compared to their infantry version (mostly due to their survival and specialized skills), the scout troopers are regarded as one of the most dangerous soldiers of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Drones (Gears of War) 'Drones, '''or referred by COG soldiers as Grubs, are the main fighting force of the Locust Horde. They are the foot soldiers to the Locust Horde, and even they themselves are intimidating to normal human soldiers. Standing at 6' 8" in average, these Drones are very tough in combat. They themselves are loyal to the Queen, risking their lives in a second even only to kill a single Gear/enemy. They're born and bred for combat, and some Drones have specializations. Their skins are known to be very durable, similar to the durability of a rock. Not just that, the Drones' weapons are generally strong, even if not all of them are Locust-made. Also, the Drones are very brutal that they leave no one alive in their first time on the surface of Sera in the Emergence Day, even children and women. With these traits, the Drones are possibly one of the deadliest foot soldiers there are in fiction. ''Note: For this battle, the Drone used will be the normal Drone. Yes, there are many other Drones in GoW. But to simplify it in this battle, the Drones will instead use other weapons wielded by other Drone types. Besides, all of them are Drones, right?'' Weapons Short Range Scout Trooper Blaster Pistol (Scout Troopers) Across the galaxy, many armed forces, including the Stormtroopers, use a variety of pistols. Mostly, pistols resembling those of the famous DH-17 blaster pistol. But then, the Scout Troopers are armed with a rare type of weapon. This weapon's name is self-explanatory, it is a blaster pistol for Scout Troopers. But then, a special thing about this is that this weapon is a hold-out blaster. That means that this gun is a small gun with easy usage, and can be concealed for stealth attacks (matching the Scout Troopers' affinity for stealth). Commonly, these pistols are carried in a boot holster of their armor. This weapon's targeting scope is located at the side of the weapon, and it has a short barrel. And you can guess that this weapon's not truly meant for direct combat. Instead, this weapon is an emergency type weapon for the scouts (hence the short range). When the enemy's already close, the scout will unleash this weapon upon the enemy. In terms of power, this pistol has been shown to be able to either fatally harm or kill a normal human at close range, without armor. On another side note, this weapon has a unique firing system. Due to the scouts' padded gloves, instead of having a trigger, this weapon possesses a pressure-sensitive grip. This weapon's capacity is unknown, but usually, it possesses an ammo capacity of 2 blasts, before either cooling down, or being reloaded. Boltok Pistol (Drones) The standard-issue sidearm for nearly all Locust forces, the Drones use the Boltok Pistol to great effect during the Human-Locust conflict. This pistol continues the Locust's philosophy of creating weapons with emphasis towards brute force. And this weapon itself is a force to be reckoned with. This semi-automatic weapon is a 6-rounds magnum revolver, with a high amount of base damage, and can possibly kill someone instantly with one head-shot. Its fire rate is not too pretty, but at times, it is a pretty accurate weapon, too. Medium Range E-11 Blaster Rifle (Scout Troopers) Like their infantry version, the scout troopers use the E-11 blaster rifle in case their E-11s sniper rifle won't truly be effective at a certain time, or their blaster pistol can't be used as an emergency weapon. The rifle shoots out blaster bolts, and usually, in the Star Wars universe, blaster bolts are lethal towards nearly anyone without sufficient armor (hence why many people in Star Wars die with only one blaster bolt shot). However, due to that, it is hard to determine how hard this blaster rifle hits. Though it can be said that blaster rifles are really hard-hitting weapons. This blaster rifle has a capacity of 500 shots, and has a range of 300 meters. For this battle, the blaster rifle will get a 2x scope, like in the picture. This weapon has a stun setting. But, possibly in this battle, it will be useless because of the scouts' enemies' resilient nature. This weapon is a semi-automatic weapon. Hammerburst II (Drones) If the Hammerburst Assault Rifle is already a deadly weapon in Gears of War, the Hammerburst II is an improvement over one of the Gears' worst nightmares of getting killed by Locusts in the battlefield, if it is possible. The Hammerburst II is a battle rifle. As such, it possesses a semi-automatic mode of firing. It possesses 20 rounds in the magazine by the time of Gears of War 3, which we will be using (the rounds). It is known to be a highly accurate weapon, somehow, and possesses a rudimentary iron-sight on the top of the receiver. In terms of power, the Hammerburst II is capable of taking down a Gear soldier just within some hits, even with armor, and it has a high amount of range. Long Range E-11s Sniper Rifle (Scout Troopers) This sniper rifle is one of the reasons why the scout troopers are feared by many. The scout troopers are trained in reconnaissance and stealth, and can be used for assassination. This sniper rifle is one of the many reasons the scouts are used in assassinations. Although it is a sniper rifle, it is stated to be a modified blaster rifle. Still, the blaster bolt fired by this weapon is strong enough to inflict grievous harm to nearly anyone in the battlefield, with only the strongest may take moderate damage, if they're lucky. It has a high-powered scope, and in exchange for power, this weapon can only fire 6 shots before reloading. Usually, scout troopers are extremely ''good ''with this rifle. Longshot Sniper Rifle (Drones) The Longshot Sniper Rifle is a high-caliber, single-shot, bolt-action sniper rifle, manufactured by the COG. Although so, this weapon has been shown to be used frequently by the Locust Horde, especially the Drones. The range of this rifle is very high, like any other sniper rifles, and features a circular, green scope. The Longshot is capable of dispatching and defeating many enemies quickly, no matter what are they. Even the Drones themselves can be killed by this weapon with one head-shot. A Boomer, which is a Locust similar to the Drones but highly more durable, even can be killed by two head-shots by this weapon. Although this is a powerful rifle, this rifle only contains one bullet. Bernadette Mataki stated that this weapon is strong enough to stop a truck, but its reload time is painful. Explosives Baradium-Core Code Key Thermal Detonator (Scout Trooper) Again, like their infantry counterpart, the scout troopers use the same type of thermal detonator in their missions. While it does look like a C4-like explosive in the picture, it's actually more of a grenade. They have a range of 5 meters, and has an adjustable time setting, ranging from six to eighteen seconds, making it capable of being made into a makeshift mine/trap. To activate it, the scout troopers need to enter the right code tapped into it, preventing enemies from using it against them. To be used while thrown, after activating it and throwing it, leave the thermal detonator for at least six seconds on the ground, and then an explosion will come. The core of the thermal detonator, Baradium, has been used in other explosives, such as missiles, and is regarded as highly volatile. Bolo Grenade (Drones) A unique type of fragmentation grenade used by both the COG and the Locust, the usage of this grenade is unique. Instead of being simply thrown into the target area after "pulling the pin", the user needs to spin it around, and launch it in a trajectory. The range and accuracy of this grenade depends on how far it is thrown, or in other words, how fast/powerful you spin the grenade. Basically, momentum takes place in this grenade's usage. The grenade's blast radius itself is very high, and its damage is very lethal towards nearly every living being. Even a combat roll can't get the target out of the grenade's harm. Another unique thing is that this grenade can be also used as an improvised trap. By Gears of War II, the Bolo Grenade is capable of sticking onto walls, allowing the transformation of the grenades into being traps instead of being just a thrown-out grenade. Special 74-Z Speeder Bike (Scout Troopers) When the scout troopers are about to lift their names up with their expertise in stealth and reconnaissance, this speeder bike stands out to become the scout troopers' main type of transportation. It has a maximum speed of 360 until 500 km/h. This speeder bike is highly maneuverable, and has a powerful boost that can propel them over vast distances in a short amount of time. It also has a terrain-following sensors that linked up with the HUD in the troopers' helmet. This speeder bike is armed with two considerably powerful blaster cannons called the Ax-20 Blaster Cannons. Troika Heavy Machine Gun (Drones) A Locust-designed weapon, the Troika HMG is designed as a type of turret for the Locust to man and use. It has an unlimited amount of ammo, a decent amount of range and accuracy, and is a static weapon, only being capable of used as a stationary weapon. However, this weapon possesses a high amount of power, through its sheer rapid fire that showers down powerful bullets to its targets. It has an active cooling, so the user can fire it without overheating. It does have a frontal armor. But other than that, the Troika HMG offers no protection to the lower body area, and head. It is capable of ripping through COG infantry armor within seconds of exposure from the powerful shower of bullets. X-Factors *For training, the Scout Troopers take this. While we have not yet seen how the Drones train, the Scout Troopers' training has already been detailed in some expanded materials. Scout Troopers are intensively trained in scouting, reconnaissance, survival techniques, getting other allies back into the fight (in fact, all Stormtroopers are given that kind of knowledge of healing), and marksmanship. They are in fact, are specifically trained for activities too complicated for a normal infantry. Well, the Drones do have knowledge about handling weapons, but it can be assumed that due to their underground nature, they do not train as intensive or as formal as the scouts. Though the Theron Guards are shown to be clearly intensively trained. *For brutality, the Drones take this. No doubt, the Drones are more brutal than the scouts. The scouts might be brutal and merciless in terms of killing their targets. But they do it under orders. The Drones on the other hand, left no one alive in their wake during E-Day, even children and women. They won't hesitate to kill anyone standing in their way, or pose as a threat to them and the Queen. *For physicality, the Drones take this. Not much to say about this. Obviously, an alien creature standing at 6' 8", compared to a slim scout trooper that has a height of 5' 8" or 6'? The Drones are physically stronger and tougher than the scouts. *For intimidation, the Drones take this. The scouts may have built up a reputation of being deadly killers and assassins of the Empire. But then, the Drones are something else in terms of intimidation. They're freaking scary (!), because who's not gonna be truly chilled when someone saw a nearly-7-foot-tall creature, screaming around, roaring around, shooting big guns? *For intelligence, the Scout Troopers take this. While Drones are capable of handling weapons and sometimes, coordinating other fellow Drones, the Scout Troopers are smarter because of their training. They're thought to use the unexpected nature of the environment around them to defeat the enemy, without them expecting an attack. Not just that, the scouts know how to take care of themselves even in harsh times with little supply in environments like Endor, or jungles like in the previously mentioned planet. They also know how to handle a speeder bike. The Drones? Not... too much on that level. Notes *Voting starts at 25th of May, and ends at the 9th of June. *Well, I kinda don't need to explain the voting system. You guys know it already. For this battle, in the explanation votes, it will require a minimal of 5 sentences, as well as the edges. But more explanation in the edges is better. *This will be a 10v10 battle. *While this battle may look unfair, judging by the X-Factors and the weapons of the Drones, do remember that these two groups fight in a different way. *And once again, in this battle, you chose the location and setting of the battle! There'll be a poll below, and of course, there will be two choices of the place/setting. There'll also be an explanation about the settings. **The first choice takes place in Endor. In this choice, it will take place between the events of Episode V and Episode VI, before the Battle of Endor. Here, the Empire know about Endor's existence, but they don't know that something happened there. And yep, you can guess it. The Locust Horde somehow managed to move from Sera to Endor, turning much of the forest-moon into a barren place, filled with craters. However, there're still a moderate amount of forests there. A squad of scout troopers are sent to investigate the "new Endor", but encounters a group of Locust Drones, starting the fight. In this choice, the fight takes place in a forest, similar to the one forest in Episode VI. **The second choice takes place in Sera, after the events of Gears of War III, but before the events of Gears of War IV. In this alternate setting, only a handful of Locusts exist after nearly all life on Sera was wiped out, with them trying to struggle for survival. Some Lambent creatures will still exist to in this alternate timeline/setting. At the same time, the Galactic Empire discovers the planet, along with its remnants of human civilization. Curious by this, Darth Vader sends in a squad of scout troopers to... scout the planet. However, the squad stumbled upon a group of Locusts and the battle commences. This choice's battle setting will take place in an urban environment, inside a city. So there are gonna be some ruined buildings that can be used for each sides' advantage. Decide the battlefield! Endor Sera Battle Endor It's a peaceful day for the inhabitants of the Forest-Moon of Endor. This small, forested moon is home to many exotic creatures. From the gigantic Gorax, the ferocious Boar-Wolves, the seemingly-impossible Mount Sorrow, to the forest moon's most well-known species, the adorable Ewoks. They only stand at 1 meter, and they use primitive tools for their own survival. They're the most dominant species on the forest-moon, but now, they, with the other denizens of Endor, will face something they've never seen before. Endor may also have other races not native to the forest-moon, but the Ewoks and Endor's natives have blended with them, coexisting together. But the newcomers of Endor, don't want to coexist with little bears, walking plants, and idiotic giants. The newcomers wanted the forest-moon for themselves, and they will leave nothing alive when they take the moon. In a forest... "Keep running, my family!" Chief Chirpa said to his family, and his finest hunter, Teebo. They're on the run from Endor's hideous newcomers. The newcomers wield what the general galactic community refer as "slugthrowers", but not just that, they also have considerably strange weapons of war. These newcomers aren't truly a type of species that likes small and cute bear-like creatures. They're war-like creatures, with the one and only will to bring death and destruction to anyone in their path. These newcomers, are named the Locust. They originate from another world, far, far away ''that the galactic community has never known before. The world's name is Sera. Humans populated their planet, and waged war against these "newcomers". The humans won, and the Locust needed a new home. And that's why the Ewoks see these raging beasts today. Chief Chirpa and his family, as well as Teebo have been waddling running for a considerably long time, and the Locusts have been running after them for the same amount of time, without tiring. They've been hardened by war, endured the impossible, and chasing EXTREMELY ADORABLE LITTLE BEARS those primitive, tiny creatures won't be hard. Chirpa's tribe and village, the Bright Tree Village, has been annihilated by the Locust, using their devastating slugthrowers, massive spider-like creatures, strange half horse, half reptillian creatures, flying explosive creatures, and even titanic beasts with giant slugthrowers mounted on them. Chirpa, his family, and Teebo, are also the only few remaining Ewoks alive after the Locust's invasion. And it's still the Locust's second month on Endor. 2 months, and they've prepared an "empire", ready to wage war on anything that comes across them. "Do not look back, my daughters!" Chirpa, in Ewokese, muttered to his two children, Kneesa and Asha. They've been intensely traumatized by the destruction of their village. They thought that all their lives and dreams are all gone due to the Locust. Behind them, there are 3 Locusts pursuing them. One wears what can only be described as ornamental clothing, and the other two are common foot soldiers of the Locust, the Drones. The Locusts have been chasing them without stopping, tireless, seemingly, while the Ewoks' short feature made them tire faster. And now, they've tired. And to stop their "pain", the Ewoks hide under the protection of tall grasses, and a big tree. As they begin to catch their breathes, Asha asked her father. "Father... when will this end?" She asked in a tone of fear, in a feeling of agony, terror like she's never experienced before. After a few seconds of catching his breathe, Chirpa then answered her daughter with passion, hope, confidence, as well as hope. ''"My daugher, it might be a long and dangerous chase, but in the end we will triumph." "Well, if we survive. I don't believe there are other surviving Ewoks out there." Chirpa's wife said, with a feeling of being concerned. "Do not worry, my wife, we will sur...." Before Chirpa can finish his words, the Locust pursuers found them. The Kantus grabbed Chirpa up, while the others, except Teebo, backed away in fear and panic. Teebo, the Bright Tree Village's finest hunter, gets his hunter instincts up, and proceeds to engage the Kantus, attempting to let Chirpa go. However, a Drone behind the Kantus immediately defends the Kantus by shooting him in the gut with an oversized hand-held slugthrower, instantly killing him. When Teebo's body dropped, a blood pool begins to form up around his body, and the two daughters of Chirpa are extremely intimidated by this. "Do not worry my daughters, these treacherous beasts will pay!" Chirpa shouted in Ewokese to his daughters. The Kantus or the Drones don't understand it, but they seemingly know what to do with him. However, it's not about killing ''him. Apparently, the Kantus and the Drones are tasked by their "queen" to get Chirpa and his family to the Locust's base alive. The queen seems to have something to do with them. "Let him go!" Kneesa, the older daughter, and the one daughter that is trained in the art of hunting, shouted to the Kantus. However, Ra-Lee, Chirpa's wife, instead, backed her and puts her behind her, when the Kantus responded by aiming his Gorgon Pistol to Chirpa's head. Although this seems to be real to the Ewoks, it's actually just a "fake threat" the Kantus did, as he knows what to do. He's obeying the queen's orders. The Locust never truly speak a lot, except for their queen, but the Kantus seemingly muttered something to the other Drones to keep the other Ewoks "in-line" by aiming their Hammerburst II rifles to them. "What should we do now, mother? They don't understand what we say..." Asha asked Ra-Lee. "Just... stay calm, and stay behind me. This will be over soon." Ra-Lee replied, and after that, something happened. An earthquake happened, but the Locust stayed calm. They know what it is, while the Ewoks panic. When the earthquake reaches its "peak", something comes out of the ground. It is a Corpser, but it's no ordinary Corpser, in terms of what it is doing right now. The Kantus and the Drones looked at the Corpser, and out of the hole, comes 2 Theron Guards, and a legendary figure from the Locust Horde, General RAAM. Brandishing his iconic serrated blade, the war-hardened general comes to the Kantus holding Chirpa, followed by his two Therons. The Kantus turned to him, and showed Chirpa, still struggling to get off the Kantus' grip. RAAM sees Chirpa, and gestured the Kantus to give his still-struggling little body to him. RAAM examined him, turning him around like a powerless doll, and said something to Chirpa. "Wwweakkk..." RAAM said it in a low tone, but Chirpa actually understands it. He speaks common, or, "English", in Sera's word, but not too much. Chirpa then stopped struggling, and sees RAAM right in the eyes. Then, he turns his eyes to his family, and sees Teebo's dead body, with his eyes clearly horrified. Ra-Lee sees him, and speaks in Ewokese as loud as hell to him, "What should we do, now?" "We go...." RAAM replied to Ra-Lee, surprising the Ewoks. RAAM should have never understood Ewokese, but under unknown circumstances, he ''does. RAAM then turns him back, and walks back to the Corpser hole, along with his troops. Chirpa isn't released, but he's still under RAAM's hold. The Ewok family tried to reach Chirpa, but the Kantus and the two Therons grabbed them, and followed RAAM into the hole, going to a place... the Ewoks has never seen before. A week later ''''In an Imperial Star Destroyer, near Endor' 'The Command Room' "How long will it take for you to process the data?" Grand Moff Tarkin asked, with a tone of being worried. "I don't know, Grand Moff. We've never seen or known any kind of energy like this, it could take weeks." An Imperial Officer replied. Both Tarkin and the officer seemed to be concerned. "Well right now, we need it within 5 min..." Before Tarkin can finish his words, a Stormtrooper entered the command room, and Tarkin turns his back to him, while the officer gets back to work on the room's computers. "Grand Moff, Lord Vader...." Before the Stormtrooper can finish his words, Tarkin interrupted. "He's here? Good. Now, can you please do me a favour by escorting me to him?" "On you command, Grand Moff." Like what was said before, the Stormtrooper then escorted Wilhuff Tarkin to Darth Vader's location in the Star Destroyer. His TIE Fighter has just landed there, a few minutes ago. Tarkin goes out of the entrance first, with the Stormtrooper following him. When they're walking, Tarkin can see that the Star Destroyer's personnels are "shell-shocked" with Darth Vader's appearance. Tarkin doesn't know that Vader's arrival is completely unexpected. The message that Darth Vader's about to arrive on the Star Destroy literally has just come 15 minutes ago. After some minutes of walking, the Grand Moff and the Stormtrooper arrived at the Hangar, where they see dozens of Stormtrooper lining up beside Lord Vader's TIE Fighter. The Stormtrooper that escorted Tarkin wordlessly joined the line of Stormtroopers, blending in with the other white shock troopers in no time. Tarkin then stood his ground, silently standing some meters in front of the TIE Fighter. Some seconds later, the TIE Fighter's entrance is opened, the Stormtroopers tightened their grip on their E-11 Blaster Rifles, and the Apprentice of the Emperor himself goes out of his personal TIE Fighter with the Imperial March Theme going on, while Tarkin looks at Darth Vader himself with a little bit of a concerned feeling. "Lord Vader. Your arrival is... unexpected, or should I say, too early?" Tarkin questioned him without any fear. Tarkin is one of the few people who are brave enough to speak against Darth Vader himself. "I know, Grand Moff. But I am here simply to know what is going on with the ''Forest-Moon ''below this Star Destroyer." Vader said straightly to Tarkin, without mentioning any other "problems". Vader knew that his appearance is "unexpected", but he goes straight to the Star Destroyer when he got a "big news of a problem". "Now, tell me, what did you find there?" After saying that, Tarkin led Vader to the command room, where he's previously been, to show him the problem on Endor. Vader wouldn't actually be concerned for Endor and its cute denizens of little bears and its races, but he's "concerned" about the new "problem" there that can pose a threat to the Empire. At the command room "I heard that a group of Imperial researchers and some... Stormtroopers have found something dangerous in this Forest-Moon?" Vader asked Tarkin, who was looking at the command room's computers. The officers and some Imperial scientists have been examining the monitors for a long time, scrolling through things, looking at a bunch of data, and other things. "Yes, Lord Vader. Me and my men have been trying to identify this new threat. And believe us, they won't be too threatening for us." Tarkin answered with confidence, but Vader quickly replied back. "It's not about that, Tarkin. It's if they actually spread." After Vader said that, Tarkin is left silent for some seconds. After that, Tarkin finally got an answer. "Well then, if you don't believe that they're nothing but a lesser threat, it's up to you, my Lord. While we haven't truly seen the physical appearances of these.... abominations, our men on the field reported something of... creatures, standing taller than an average Stormtrooper, bigger, durable, and... nearly unstoppable. But, it would've been none of our concerns, until we really see them directly. And other than that, we found a... considerably unique energy signature on the Forest-Moon, which we can consider new, not native to Endor." Tarkin answered for a long time, and Darth Vader surprisingly isn't bored, giving Vader some details to the "new threat". "Endor has some magics in it. Especially the Ewoks. It is not a new thing to have such unique 'energy'." Vader replied with a tone of disbelieve. "Magics, yes. But this one (shows Vader one of the computer monitors), is not. This kind of energy is unique because not just because we have never seen it before, but this energy is able to be used as a fuel. I know the Empire has a lot of fuel stocks, but what makes this 'fuel' special, is that to use it, it requires a special process, which we believe a 'forgotten' civilization managed to know." "And what do we have to do with this 'fuel'? Why do we need it? And right now, I am asking about the threat." "I'm not done yet, Lord Vader. This energy itself is a threat. This energy is volatile, and can seemingly 'corrupt' other living beings. It can also seemingly cause a disease, which luckily, we managed to know. One of our Stormtroopers are infected with the disease. But I know that you don't want it right now. Right now, we're focusing on the 'abominations'." Tarkin said again to Vader, straight to his eyes. Vader then stared at him for 5 seconds, then he looks at his Lightsaber. After he looks at it, he pulls it out and ignites it in front of the Grand Moff's face, surprising him a bit. The Lightsaber's ignition also surprised some officers there, but they didn't turn to see Vader there, as they're afraid Vader'll cut their hands like what his son'll do in the future kill them. And during the Lightsaber's ignition time, Vader said to Tarkin, "Grand Moff, I want you to prepare a squad of scout troopers to investigate the planet. I want them to find those 'abominations', and bring some of their dead bodies back here." "But, Lord Vader, you know..." Before Tarkin can continue, Vader positioned his Lightsaber near Tarkin's neck. "Prepare it within 20 minutes. I don't care if there's only one surviving scout trooper, I want to know these 'abominations'." After saying that, Vader turned off his Lightsaber, and walks away from the command room, with Tarkin taking a deep breathe after that. "Vader, you have no idea what you're up against now." Tarkin muttered, right after Vader left the room. (The events that happened previously seems familiar) Category:Blog posts